So Close
by GilmoreGirlsAddict
Summary: What if Madison and Ephram knew each other before? [COMPLETE]
1. New York, New York

It used to be so far, Now, It's So Close  
  
Ah... This is my first Everwood fic... and I especially love Ephram and Madison together. And I thought and thought forever... then I came up with this idea... What if Ephram and Madison knew each other before in New York City? Oooh, and the drama begins.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for now... i dont really know where i'll go with this, suggestions are welcome!)  
  
Disclaimer: Ah, there is no ownership of Everwood here... but Greg would be quite nice to own, but hey, we can't all have what we want.  
  
A/N: When something is in between *two stars* after someone's name, its usually what that person is thinking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
NEW YORK CITY- before the series began  
  
Ephram: ( from the top of the stairs) Mom, I'm going out.  
  
Mom: Okay sweetie. See you soon. Call if you're going to be late.  
  
Ephram: Yeah, whatever. See ya.  
  
Ephram hurried down the front steps of his house, and ran a couple blocks away in the direction of his friend Sam's house. He went into the apartment building and looked around for a moment, realising that this is how some people live. Then, he went into the elevator and up to the 12th floor. Ephram knew which apartment was Sam's, since there was always loud rock music blaring through the walls. It was number 36. There wouldn't be a moment of Ephram's life where he wouldn't think of what happened inside of number 36 on the 12th floor of the ManSquare apartment complex.  
  
Ephram knocked on the door, and Sam opened it, smiling as usual.  
  
Sam: Hey man, I was beginning to think you weren't coming.   
  
Ephram: Sorry I'm late, I got... caught up.  
  
Sam: Whatever, man. My sister's friends are over, if you don't mind. It's not that bad, since some of them are smokin' hot. C'mon, I'll introduce you.  
  
Ephram stepped into the apartment, following Sam. As soon as Ephram had taken off his coat, he caught site of a beautiful blond girl, laughing with a group of other girls, one of which was Sam's sister. She looked about 18 or 19. Probably in college.  
  
Ephram: *Nah... Way outta my league.*  
  
He slowly walked towards Sam, still staring at the blond.  
  
Sam: Gorgeous, aren't they? Sometimes, I just love my sister for having so many hot   
  
friends.  
  
Ephram: (motioning to the blond one) Who's that one?  
  
Sam: Uh... I think it's something like Melissa, but I'm not sure. Let's find out. (to the blond girl) Hey there. My friend Ephram wants to know your name.  
  
Blond girl: (smiling at Ephram's embarassment) Hi, I'm Madison. Ephram, right?  
  
Ephram: (blushing) Uh... yeah. Hi.  
  
Madison: So you're Sam's friend? You must be 15 then. I'm 18, almost 19.  
  
Ephram: Well, I'm almost 16. Sort of. I mean, not yet, but next year.  
  
Ephram almost hit himself for sounding so stupid.   
  
Madison: (smiling more) Yeah, that should be about right. I mean, your next birthday would be next year.  
  
Ephram: (looking down to cover up his crimson cheeks) Uh, yeah. I have to go see Sam for a minute. I'll talk to you later.   
  
Madison: Okay. Talk to you later, Ephram.  
  
Ephram: *God, I love the way she says my name. Ephram. She says it like it means something. Not as if its the weird name that it is. *  
  
Ephram walked quickly over to Sam and yanked him away from one of the girls. He pulled him into the kitchen.  
  
Sam: Yo, man. I was making some real progress with Julie in there. What's the deal?  
  
Ephram: Madison.  
  
Sam: Complete sentences, dude. What about her?  
  
Ephram: Help me. What do I say? You're good with women, so help me!!  
  
Sam: Man, just calm down. All you gotta do is talk about what you like. Take your music for example. You're a piano nut. For all we know, she could be a... violin nut or something. So just go in there and talk about music!  
  
Meanwhile, in the living room   
  
Madison: Jules, that Ephram kid is pretty hot. And he's so cute! Do you think I should go for it? I mean, he's almost 4 years younger than me. But I just feel something, you know?  
  
Julie: Yeah, Maddie. Go get him, Tiger!  
  
Madison got up and walked over to the empty couch and waited for Ephram to come back. Within moments, Ephram re-entered the living room and walked over to Madison.  
  
Ephram: (sitting down) Hey. I was just getting... water.  
  
Madison: No big deal. So where were we?  
  
Ephram: Um... I was just about to ask you if you were into music.  
  
Madison: Actually, yeah, I am. I'm starting to play the guitar, and I sing. I really want to be in a band someday. What about you?  
  
Ephram: I play the piano, and I hope to go to Julliard later.   
  
Madison: Wow, someone has a plan. I'm just here getting my bachelor degree at NYU... but I've been thinking of transfering. The city life just isn't for me.  
  
Ephram: Wow, NYU... That's a good school.  
  
Madison: (laughing slightly) Yeah, it is. Hey, do you want to go onto the balcony or something? *Oh god, I hope he says yes.*  
  
Ephram: Yeah, cool. *Oh my god. Did she just ask me to go out on the balcony? Is she hitting on me?*  
  
The two walked out onto the balcony, and Madison closed the glass door behind them.  
  
Madison: Wow, it's so beautiful out here. All the lights of the city...  
  
Ephram: It's not as beautiful as you. *Did I just use a pickup line? Oh crap.*  
  
Madison: (smiling and laughing) Uh, thanks. *Did he just use a pickup line?*   
  
Ephram: Sorry... Um, I didn't mean it as a pick up line. See, I'm not good with women.   
  
Madison: Well, it was a very sweet pick up line, thank you.   
  
Madison slowly moved closer to Ephram, who was leaning on the railing. Ephram sensed that she was there, and he got a little nervous.  
  
Ephram: Oh, wow, hi, you're, uh, right beside me. Would ya look at that?  
  
Madison: (laughing) Ephram.  
  
Ephram: I, uh, really want to kiss you right now.  
  
Madison: So what's stopping you?  
  
Ephram: Well, I've never kissed anyone before. Well, I've kissed my mom, but, aah, not like that. I've never-  
  
Madison: Ephram, shut up.  
  
And with that, Madison took Ephram by the shoulders and brought her lips to his in the most amazing kiss either of them had ever had. It was slow and gentle, yet passionate. It was the perfect moment.   
  
Ephram: (slowly pulling away) Can I call you tomorrow?  
  
Madison: For sure. Let's go inside and I'll give you my number.  
  
They went inside, and Ephram got Madison's number. He looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 11:30.  
  
Ephram: Hey, I should be getting home. I'll call you.  
  
Madison: I should hope so.  
  
Madison pulled Ephram into another kiss, more sweet than the last one.   
  
Ephram: (flustered) Uh, see ya.  
  
Madison: Bye Ephram.  
  
Ephram went out the door and went back to his house in a daze. He went straight to his room without saying a word and lay down on his bed, thinking about the events that had just occurred. This was definitely a day to remember.  
  
This was the day that Ephram Brown fell in love.  
  
A/N: I hate doing author's notes, but prettttttty please, review and I'll be your bestest friend!!!!! I need revieeeeeeeewwwwwwwwss!!!! thankee!!!!! 


	2. Getting to Know You

Disclaimer: same old, same old.  
  
So far: Ephram and Madison were starting something back in NYC, but then.......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~~Almost 2 years later~~  
  
(Brown Household)  
  
Andy: Ephram, I hired a babysitter for Delia, so you can get on with your so-called life.  
  
Ephram: Whatever.  
  
Andy: What? Not even a thank-you?  
  
Ephram: (sarcastic) Thank you, father. You're the bestest dad ever.  
  
Andy: Nice to know what you really think of me.  
  
Ephram: Sure. Can I go now?  
  
Andy: Well, don't you want to meet her?  
  
Ephram: It's not on my list of things to do right now.  
  
Andy: Too bad. She's gonna be here alot, so you'd better get off on the right foot with her. I think you'll like her.  
  
Ephram: Fine. Can I leave after I say hello?  
  
Andy: Of course. She said she'd be here around 5:00, and its quarter to. So you just have to hang around for about fifteen minutes.  
  
Ephram: Your math skills astound me.  
  
The doorbell rang. Ephram slowly walked to the front door and pulled it open, his eyes never leaving the floor.  
  
Madison: (uncertain) Hi, is this the Brown house? * This kid looks familiar *  
  
Ephram: (mumbling, eyes still focused on the floor) Yep, you've found it. * wait, that voice sounds so familiar*  
  
Andy: (calling from kitchen) Ephram, would you please just let Madison come inside?  
  
Madison: Ephram? * Oh my god*  
  
Ephram: Madison? *Oh my god*  
  
Andy: (coming into the hall) Hello Madison. This is my son Ephram. He's 16. Delia's upstairs, so I'll go and get her. Be right back!  
  
Ephram: Um, hi.  
  
Madison: You never called.  
  
Ephram: Oh, about that. My mom died, and my dad went crazy and moved us out here.  
  
Madison: Yeah, Sam told me about your mom. You still could have called.  
  
Ephram: I know. I just didn't know what to tell you.  
  
Madison: The truth would have been nice, so I didn't have to go ask Sam.  
  
Ephram: I'm so sorry.  
  
Madison: Okay.  
  
Ephram: So. What happens now?  
  
Madison: Um, I don't really know. This has never happened to me before, so I really dont know how to react.  
  
Ephram: Well, maybe this will help.  
  
Ephram pulled Madison to him by her hips and kissed her like he's wanted to for the past two years. Madison hungrily kissed him back. She gently licked his bottom lip to make him open his mouth. Just as they were getting into it, they heard Andy coming down the stairs. They quickly separated.  
  
Andy: (oblivious to what had just happened) So, Delia will be down in a moment.  
  
Madison: (blushing) Sounds great. I can't wait to meet her.  
  
Delia: (coming down the stairs) Hey Madison.  
  
Madison: Oh, hey Delia. How about we go into the kitchen and take a look at your homework?  
  
Delia: Alright!   
  
Madison and Delia left the front hall, leaving Andy and Ephram together.  
  
Andy: See? She's not bad!  
  
Ephram: (covering up) Yeah, she's cool.  
  
Andy: (giving Ephram a confused look) Oookay. Well, I have to go out. I'll be back around 11:30. Bye.  
  
Ephram: Later.  
  
Andy put on his coat, grabbed his briefcase and went out the door, leaving Ephram and Madison alone once Delia went to bed.  
  
A/N: Oooooh what will happen? Oooooooooh! see? there IS drama! *mimes making a box,a nd eating a piece of cheese* i dont know why i wrote that. Aaaaah! pls pls pls review and I'll be your bestest friend! 


	3. Sexy Voice

Disclaimer! Same old, same old!  
  
So far: Ephram and Madison knew each other in NYC, then they are reunited in Everwood when Andy hires Madison as a babysitter for Delia. Now, they are reunited!  
  
To lilsoccercutie55, yes, everything's happened in the show up till here. except that Ephram wasnt as obsessed with Amy as in the show. He just liked her, but in his heart, he knew it was Madison that he loved... LOL! sappy, but true in my little cheese-filled world!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Brown Household - Night)  
  
(kitchen)  
  
{Madison is helping Delia with her math homework, while Ephram sits at the counter, eating cheerios (A/N Cheerios make me happy!)}  
  
Delia: So 9 times 9 is 81?  
  
Madison: You got it, girlfriend!  
  
Delia: (very proud of herself) Yay! Ephram! I got it!  
  
Ephram: (semi-enthusiastic) Good for you, Delia.  
  
Delia: See how smart Madison is?   
  
Ephram: Uh, yeah. Brilliant, Madison.  
  
Ephram went back to eating his cheerios (A/N: YAY!), every once in a while sneaking a glance at Madison.  
  
Madison: Yes, Ephram?  
  
Ephram: (coming out of his daze) Huh, what?  
  
Madison: (teasing) Well, you were staring at me, so I figured you wanted something.  
  
Ephram: Uh, nope. I don't want anything.  
  
Delia: (confused) Why would you be staring at Madison, Ephram? Do you like her or something?  
  
Ephram: (stuttering and getting red in the face) Uh, y-you know what? I just remembered that I have this th-thing that I have to get to. See you later.  
  
Ephram quicky got out of his chair and nearly ran out of the room. Delia stared on in confusion, as Madison looked on in amusement.  
  
(outside on the back porch- an hour later)  
  
Madison opened the back door and cautiously walked over towards Ephram, who was sitting on the bench.  
  
Madison: Hey there, Skippy.  
  
Ephram: (surly) Hi.  
  
Madison: Well, aren't we talkative tonight.  
  
Ephram: (sighs) Sorry. It's just that when Delia said...  
  
Madison: (slightly smiling) I know. I felt embarassed too. I just didn't show it like you did.  
  
Ephram: Shut up.  
  
Madison: Hey, hey, no need to be wearing your cranky pants! I was just stating the obvious.  
  
Ephram: If you're just going to mock me, I'll be leaving now.  
  
Ephram got up to leave, but Madison's hand on his arm stopped him, and he sat back down.   
  
Madison: Wait. I came out here for something else, too.  
  
Ephram: Oh yeah? Haven't you had all you fun already? Do you have a whole little book written on how to mock me and embarass me?  
  
Madison: (calmly) Ephram...  
  
Ephram: (slightly annoyed) What?  
  
Madison: Shut up.  
  
Then, she kissed him. Ephram was caught so off guard that he almost fell off the bench. Slowly, Madison lay back on the bench, pulling Ephram slightly on top of her. The kiss was getting really heated. Madison gently bit Ephram's lower lip, begging him to open his mouth. He quickly obliged, and she explored his mouth with her soft tongue. Ephram moved his mouth down Madison's neck, laying soft kisses along her jaw. He gently sucked at the base of her neck, making her take a deep breath.  
  
Madison: Ephram, we have to stop.  
  
Ephram: (smiling) Why? I like this...  
  
Madison: Delia's still awake. I told her I'd be right back. She'll wonder, and she might find us. And besides, if you give me a hickey, I might have to kill you.  
  
Ephram: I guess you're right. Let's go inside.  
  
The two slipped back inside the house, to find Delia on the couch watching late-night cartoons, oblivious to Madison and Ephram's entrance.   
  
Madison: Hey Delia, I found Ephram.  
  
Delia: (a little tuned out) That's good.  
  
Madison: (checking her watch) Oh, you know what, hon? It's time for bed! Let's go upstairs.  
  
Delia: (mumbling) Urgh I hate going to bed so early.  
  
Madison: C'mon, sweetie.   
  
Delia: (getting up) Alright, alright.   
  
Ephram: 'Night, Delia.  
  
Delia: Whatever.   
  
Delia stomped up the stairs, Madison following behind her. Ephram flopped (A/N: Yes, flopped) down on the couch, thinking about his little "encounter" on the back porch.   
  
Ephram: (quietly to himself) How will this work?  
  
Madison: (coming down the stairs) How will what work, hottie?  
  
Ephram: Oh, nothing. Wait. Did you just call me 'hottie'?  
  
Madison: Well I sure didn't call you 'ugly'!  
  
Ephram: (in his best sexy voice) C'mere, sexy.  
  
Madison: (giggling) Was that your 'sexy voice'?  
  
Ephram: (embarassed) Uh, no. I... always talk like this. See? I'm talking like this right now.  
  
Madison: (slowly walking towards him) Hm... Well if it was your 'sexy voice', I like it.  
  
Ephram: Really? Well, actually, it is my sexy voice.  
  
Madison: Good. Hm... Your dad isn't home, and your sister's asleep... What could we do?  
  
Ephram: Hm... I don't know. But my room is sounding pretty appealing at the moment. How about it?  
  
Madison: Best idea I've heard all day.  
  
They hurried up the stairs into Ephram's room, and closed the door...  
  
********************  
  
Hmmmm.. thats all for now. I really need to update more often. So... what do you all think should happen in Ephram's room? Eh? Eh? Eh? lol DIRTY! or should I just leave it at that? Suggestions would be nice.... since I have only a slight idea as to where this story is going. Oh... and read Lovestruck by Kbear49 if you havent already!! So.... do I even have to say it?!?! REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!! hehehehhe 


	4. Dude!

aaaah! A new chapter! I'm trying to update more often... and to whoever asked... yes, I'm CheeseStreet; who are you?!?! hehe... Whoaaaa! So i've decided to just leave it at the part where they go up to Ephram's room to do stuff (dirty!) and they deal with the aftermath of what they did (even dirtier!)... yeah. Sooooo.... don't forget to review! Cuz i need inspiration to keep updating! Soooooo.... enjoy! Oh yeah, and I changed the writing format, just to see if it was better.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{Ephram's room- night}  
  
Ephram and Madison are lying in Ephram's bed, staring at the ceiling. Andy still hasn't come home, and Delia is asleep  
  
"What just happened?" asked Ephram.  
  
"Uhhh... we just slept together." replied Madison quietly.  
  
"How did we let this happen? I mean, we agreed to take things slow. This is definitely not slow." said Ephram, turning to face Madison.  
  
They lay there staring at each other, trying to figure out the situation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~{The next day- Outside High School- Afternoon}~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Big E! What's up?" yelled Bright from down the hall.  
  
"Oh, nothing." replied Ephram quickly.  
  
"Dude, what's wrong? You're acting...weird." said Bright.  
  
"It's nothing. I just have a lot on my mind." said Ephram, trying to avoid the subject.  
  
"A lot on your mind like... what? Madison?" asked Bright.  
  
"I have to leave." said Ephram, as he started to walk away.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa. Ephram, hold up. What happened with Madison?" Bright asked, quite confused.  
  
"We..." Ephram mumbled.  
  
"What? Dude, stop mumbling and tell me!" said Bright, louder than he meant to.  
  
"We slept together, okay?" Ephram answered.  
  
"Dude! Was it good?" Bright asked, wanting more information.  
  
"Well, yeah. But it was really awkward after. We barely talked." Ephram said.  
  
"Did you tell her it was good?" asked Bright.  
  
"No... It never really came up." Ephram said.  
  
"Well dude! You always gotta tell the girl she was good! It's like an unwritten law!" yelled Bright.  
  
"You mean an unwritten rule?" corrected Ephram.  
  
"Whatever. Now, go home, and tell your woman that she's great in the sack!" instructed Bright.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm going." said Ephram, walking towards his car, "You want a ride, Bright?"  
  
"Nah, I've got football at 4:00, so I'll just stay here. Later, E." said Bright, walking back into the school.  
  
{Brown Residence- Afternoon}  
  
Madison is in the kitchen, washing some dishes, as Ephram comes in the front door.  
  
"Hello, beautiful." Ephram said as he grabbed her in his arms and kissed her passionately.  
  
"Wow, um, what was that for?" Madison asked, touching her lips where Ephram kissed her.  
  
"Nothing...," Ephram said, walking up to her and whispering in her ear, "You were great last night."  
  
Ephram could see Madison starting to blush.  
  
"Oh, thanks. You were great too." Madison said, trying to regain her composure.  
  
"Yeah?" Ephram asked.   
  
"Yeah." Madison smiled, "But don't think we're going to sleep together every time we have the chance. It doesn't work that way."  
  
"I know. Besides, we have too much in common for this relationship to be just about sex. Even though the sex is great..." Ephram laughed.  
  
"Shut it, Brown." Madison said sternly, then she broke into a smile.  
  
"So, do you wanna go to my room?" Ephram asked suggestively, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Sorry, I have to go clip my toenails..." Madison joked, "But seriously, your dad should be home soon, and Delia just went to the park with Brittany, so she should be back soon as well."  
  
Ephram smiled and went to the dining room table to start his homework.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AAAhhh that was really short... but if the chapters are shorter, I can update more often. yeah... review please!! 


	5. Taking a picture

New chapter! aaaaah! thank you all for the lovely (hehe) reviews! Oh, and i've decided to work Amy and Tommy into this... yep!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{The next day- afternoon - the diner} (A/N i forget the name of it!)  
  
Tommy and Amy are sitting in a booth, sharing a plate of fries.  
  
"I really shouldn't be eating these fries. I'm gonna get so fat! See what you make me do?! You make me get fat!" said Amy, swatting Tommy lightly on the arm.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault you have no self control around greasy food!" Tommy said, lightly rubbing where Amy had hit him.  
  
"But you should restrain me! Will you still like me if I'm fat?!" Amy asked, about to eat another fry.  
  
"You aren't fat. If you ask me, you should bulk up a little." Tommy joked.  
  
"I hate you. You're mean." Amy said, putting her fry down and pouting.  
  
"Well I don't hate you. D'you wanna get out of here? We could go to my house..." Tommy hinted.  
  
Amy looked up and smiled at Tommy.   
  
"Yeah, I'd like that." Amy said.  
  
Tommy and Amy got up, hands entwined, and left the diner. The brisk Everwood air met their faces and bodies.  
  
"Amy, you only have a sweater on. Here, wear my coat." Tommy said, as he draped his coat over Amy's shoulders.  
  
"Thanks." said Amy, hugging closer to her boyfriend.  
  
The couple walked in silence, just enjoying one another's company. It wasn't long until they stood in front of a meduim sized house on the edge of town. The grass hadn't been cut in a while, and the windows needed replacing. Nevertheless, Amy felt most comfortable at Tommy's house. Tommy unlocked the door, and they entered the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
{Same day- Madison's house}  
  
"Madison thank you so much for helping me re-arrange my room! It was getting so boring!" Madison said as she helped Ephram move her dresser.  
  
"No problem. It gives me a chance to show off my manly muscles!" Ephram joked, flexing his bicep. He felt Madison staring at him.  
  
"Mmmm... very manly. Strong like bull!" Madison said, saying the last part in a Russian accent.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Where do you want your bed?" Ephram said, blushing at Madison's comment.  
  
"Oh, just under the window. I love to wake up with sunlight on me." Madison said, as she started to arrange her belongings on her dresser.  
  
"Wow, your bed is really comfy!" Ephram said as he flopped down on it.  
  
"Yeah, I love it. Hey, do you want a drink? How about some hot chocolate? I can make us some." Madison asked.  
  
"Sounds great. I'll help." Ephram said as they walked to the kitchen.  
  
Madison reached up to the top cupboard to get the hot chocolate, giving Ephram a glance of her stomach.  
  
"Here we go. Could you get the kettle? It's under the counter." Madison instructed, watching Ephram bend over.  
  
Ephram came up with the kettle and he caught Madison staring at his butt. Madison blushes once she realised she had been caught.  
  
"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Ephram said jokingly.  
  
"It was a nice view. And that's not a bad idea. I'll be right back. While I'm gone, put water in the kettle and plug it in, okay?" Madison said as she left the room.  
  
Minutes later, Madison entered the kitchen with a camera in her hand. Ephram was standing at the counter, with two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands.  
  
"Aww, you made the hot chocolate? How sweet! Now turn around and bend over!" Madison said, tapping Ephram on the bum.  
  
Ephram sighed and did what he was told. Madison snapped a couple pictures.  
  
"There. Now, I can look at your butt whenever I want to!" Madison beamed, putting the camera on the counter.   
  
Ephram walked up to Madison and lightly kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and led him back to her bedroom, and closed the door.  
  
The hot chocolates were quickly forgotten.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
really short, but as I said, the shorter I make the chapters, the more often I can update! 


	6. Amy's story

Hello, monkeys! Enjoy the latest chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{The next day -School- Lunchtime) A/N: mmmmm i'm hungry now.  
  
Amy is sitting at a table with Laynie in the far corner, deep in discussion.  
  
"...And then, he took some roses out of the closet, and when I looked in the living room, there was a romantic picnic set up. Oh, I just melted..." Amy said, losing herself in the memory of the previous night.  
  
"So? Then what happened? I want ALL the details! Well, maybe not the dirty ones..." Laynie said excitedly.  
  
"Well, then, he took me in his arms and kissed me. Then we sat down and ate a little. Then, we went to his room, and well, you know what happened." Amy said, slightly blushing.  
  
"Awww! I want a Tommy! Does he have any brothers?" Laynie asked.  
  
"Nope, sorry. Uh oh, here comes Bright. If he asks, we were talking about... make-up." Amy said quickly, before Bright got to their table.  
  
"Hey. What were you guys talking about?" Bright asked, sitting down next to Amy.  
  
"Oh, you know, make-up, girl stuff. Do you have a reason for being here?" Amy asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I need you to tell mom and dad that I had a surprise football practise after school." Bright said.  
  
"Why don't you tell them?" Laynie asked, wanting to get into the conversation.  
  
"Well, I'm going to Holly's house after school to 'study'. Ya know? So could you?" Bright asked hopefully.  
  
"Fine. Now go away." Amy said impatiently.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Oh, there's Ephram. Hey E!" Bright yelled, as he got up to meet Ephram across the room.  
  
{Other side of Cafeteria}  
  
"Oh, hey Bright." Ephramn said unenthusiastically.  
  
"Whatsup, E? Hows the woman?" Bright asked, punching Ephram on the arm.  
  
"Oh, Madison's great. But she now has a picture of my butt. And yesterday I helped her re-arrange her room, so I'm really tired now." Ephram said monotonely.  
  
"Man, that woman's got you whipped!" Bright exclaimed.  
  
"I am NOT whipped. I'm just... generous." Ephram explained, half truthfully.  
  
"Sure, man. Well, at least you're gettin' something out of it. Ya know what I mean?" Bright said, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah, man, I get it. But it's not all about sex. I think I love her." Ephram said.  
  
"Dude! You can't love her! You just met her, like, two weeks ago!" Bright exclaimed.  
  
"Actually... we knew each other briefly in New York." Ephram explained.  
  
"Man, you gotta tell me these things! And here I was, thinking you were in love with a hoe! I mean, sleeping with your boyfriend so soon..." Bright rambled.  
  
"Hey, she is NOT a hoe! I have to get to class. Later, Bright." Ephram said, walking away.  
  
"Later, dude!" Bright called.  
  
{Ephram's POV}  
  
God, that's what it must seem like! That Madison's easy. Nobody else knows that we knew each other before. Oh god, this is bad. Well... maybe not, since barely anyone knows we slept together. But if Bright knows something, everyone will eventually know it.   
  
{Normal POV}  
  
Ephram slowly entered his English Lit class, and sat near the back.   
  
"This is going to be a long afternoon." Ephram thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Thar she blows! Hate it? Love it? (please love it!) Review please, my fellow citizens! 


	7. Discovery

aaaahahh! this is the most chapters i've ever written in such a short period of time! in about..... 5 or 6 chapters, i'll finish it. but if there's a demand, i'll make a sequel. yeah.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{Madison's house- Saturday- noon}  
  
"Honey! I'm home!" Yelled Ephram mockingly, as he came in the door of Madison's house.  
  
"Shut it. Now come here and kiss me." Madison said sternly, as she came out of the kitchen.  
  
Ephram walked up to Madison and snaked his arms around her thin waist.  
  
"Sorry I couldn't get here sooner." Ephram whispered into Madison's ear, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
  
  
Madison closed the gap between them, crushing her lips to his. Every time that they kissed, it was like nobody else existed. Only them. Ephram slowly guided them towards the couch, since he knew the way with his eyes closed (literally). Once on the couch, Ephram leaned Madison against the arm, and proceded to slip his hands under her shirt, never breaking the kiss. Madison moaned. Ephram took this as an invitation to go further up her shirt, making Madison moan even more.   
  
*God he's great at this. How has he gotten so experienced?* Madison thought. *Oh yeah, it must be the sex.*  
  
Madison couldn't help but smile at what she was thinking. Ephram backed away slowly, looking at her, his face breaking into a boyish grin.  
  
"What?" Ephram asked, slowly taking his hands out from under Madison's shirt.  
  
Madison gently grabbed Ephrams wrists, stopping him.  
  
"Don't stop." was all Madison could say, before Ephram's lips were on hers again, his hands extremely busy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{Brown household}  
  
A very angry Andy is pacing the living room. Linda is sitting on the couch, patiently waiting for him to speak.  
  
"I told him to wait!" Andy said frantically.  
  
"You told who to wait?" Asked Linda calmly.  
  
"He just doesn't understand the risks. Besides, he's too young. He's just too young!" Andy rambled.  
  
"Andy, you're going to have to tell me what you're talking about. Sit down." Linda said, patting the couch beside her.  
  
"I found THESE in Ephram's bedroom." Andy said, pulling out an opened box of condoms from his back pocket.  
  
"Oh. Well, are you sure he's used them?" Linda asked, already expecting what Andy fears.  
  
"It's half empty. I told him! I told him to wait! And Madison should know better!" Andy said loudly.  
  
"Well at least they're being safe." Linda comforted, putting her hand on Andy's shoulder.  
  
"The thing is... he's not my little boy anymore. He's out there. Having... sex. He's only 16 years old!" Andy said, his eyes tearing.  
  
"Exactly. He's 16 years old. This is what normally happens around his age." Linda said, slowly inching towards Andy.  
  
"Well... I guess you're right. It's just weird, you know?" Andy said, before gently kissing Linda's lips.  
  
"What are we doing?" Linda asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know. But it sure feels right." Andy whispered.  
  
"It's like deja vu." Linda smiled, waiting for Andy to understand.  
  
"I guess this is what Ephram feels. Well it feels pretty damn good. I don't blame him." Andy said.  
  
"How about we go back to my place? We'd be all alone. For the rest of the day..." Linda said seductively.  
  
They both got up, grabbed their coats and hurried out of the house, into the cold Everwood air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
Yeeeaaargh! had to add the oldies in there sometime... yeah. Review, citizens! 


	8. Come slide with me

Okay, so it's been about a month since Madison and Ephram got together in this fic... Whatever shall happen!? hmmm... you must wait and see, citizens. oh, and Andy may seem a little out of character in this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{The park- Sunday}  
  
Ephram and Madison are slowly walking through the park, hand in hand.   
  
"I love the park. It's just... so peaceful. You know?" Madison said, looking around.  
  
"Yeah, it's beautiful." Ephram said, wrapping his arm around her waist.  
  
Madison looked around, and she suddenly got an idea.  
  
"Come down the slide with me!" Madison said, pointing to the play structure.  
  
"Uh, I think I'll pass." Ephram said.  
  
"Well if you do this for me... I'll do something for you." Madison whispered suggestively.  
  
"Oh really? What kind of something?" Ephram asked, grinning.  
  
Madison moved her mouth towards Ephram's ear, and started whispering everthing she was going to do for him. Ephram's eyebrows raised several times, and by the time Madison pulled back to look at him, Ephram was grinning madly.  
  
"I think you've got yourself a deal. And then some..." Ephram said.  
  
"Okay! Let's go. Last one there has to do something dirty!" Madison yelled, running towards the play structure.  
  
Ephram ran after her, finally catching up, and tackled her to the ground. He lay on top of her, their breathing heavy.   
  
"To the slide?" Ephram whispered.  
  
They got up silently, and climbed the structure to the top.  
  
"You ready?" Madison asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, considering what I get for doing this with you." Ephram smiled.  
  
"Well you were the last one here, so you have to do something dirty!" Madison teased.  
  
They prepared to go down the slide, Madison sitting on Ephram's lap. Ephram pushed off, and down they went.   
  
"Whee! That was so fun!" Madison squealed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it was. So how about we go back to my place and work on that deal of ours?" Ephram asked.  
  
"Hmm... I think I could do that. Let's go, hotstuff." Madison said, grabbing Ephram's hand and breaking into a run.  
  
{Brown Household- 30 minutes later}  
  
Madison and Ephram burst through the door, kissing furiously, only to find Andy sitting on the couch, waiting for them.  
  
"Ahem." Andy cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh, Dr. Brown. Uh... we didn't think you'd be home. I think I'll just go..." Madison said, blushing furiously.  
  
"No, Madison. I need to talk to the both of you. Please sit down." Andy said, motioning to the couch.  
  
"Okay... What is it, Dad?" Ephram asked, not really wanting to be there.  
  
"I...I... I know that you're having...sex." Andy stuttered.  
  
"What?! How...What... How did you...find out?" Ephram asked. He couldn't believe his dad knew.  
  
"I found condoms in your room." Andy explained.  
  
"Why the h e l l were you in my room? What's wrong with you?" Ephram yelled.  
  
"I was looking for the cordless phone, which has taken up permanent residence in your room, as it seems." Andy explained.  
  
"Oh my god... Dr. Brown..." Madison started, but she was cut off my Andy.  
  
"No, Madison it's okay. I've dealt with my discovery. And, I'm okay with you two having sex. Just as long as you're safe. And... just... don't do it while Delia or I am in the house. Do we have a deal?" Andy offered.  
  
"Uh... yeah! Umm.." Ephram said, too shocked to make a complete sentence.  
  
"Okay, well I just wanted to clear that up with you. Also, I'm going out now to see Linda, and Delia is at Brittany's house. So.. Uh... Be safe, I guess." Andy said awkwardly.  
  
Andy got his coat and left the house. Madison and Ephram sat on the couch, too stunned to speak. Finally, Ephram spoke.  
  
"Upstairs?" Ephram asked.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." Madison replied, smiling.  
  
The couple hurried up to the privacy of Ephram's bedroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
I like reviews! Thank you, citizens! 


	9. Defacing of public property

mmmmmm lovely Ephram.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
{One week later- same park that they were at before- afternoon}  
  
Ephram and Madison are walking hand in hand, remembering the strange events of the previous week.  
  
"I can't believe your dad's ENCOURAGING us to have sex." Madison exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty weird. C'mere i want to show you something." Ephram said, leading Madison to the base of the play structure that they climbed. Ephram pointed to a spot that has something carved into it. Madison stepped closer to read it.  
  
bi like my body when it is with your  
  
body. It is so quite a new thing.  
  
Muscles better and nerves more.  
  
i like your body. i like what it does,  
  
i like its hows. i like to feel the spine  
  
of your body and its bones, and the trembling  
  
-firm-smooth ness and which i will  
  
again and again and again  
  
kiss, i like kissing this and that of you,  
  
i like, slowly stroking the, shocking fuzz  
  
of your electric fur, and what-is-it comes  
  
over parting flesh.... And eyes big love-crumbs,  
  
and possibly i like the thrill  
  
of under me you so quite new/b  
  
"e.e. cummings..." Madison whispered.  
  
"Yeah. I know he's your favourite." Ephram said, smiling.  
  
"You carved this? It must have taken you ages!" Madison said, hugging Ephram tightly.  
  
"Well I carved it for you. For us." Ephram said, kissing Madison's hair, still wrapped in her embrace.  
  
"This is so sweet. I mean, nobody's ever defaced public property for me before!" Madison said, tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
"Shhh... don't cry. This is just my way of telling you that... I love you." Ephram said quietly, waiting for Madison's response.  
  
"I love you too, Ephram. I love you so much." Madison said, throwing her arms around Ephram's neck and kissing him passionately.  
  
The couple stood there kissing, while getting strange looks from the kids who were playing, and the kids' parents. But Ephram and Madison didn't care. They were in love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
mmmmmm i like reviews! and, i apologise for the sappiness of this chapter. oh, and for the person who wants Tommy to die, i'm sure something can be arranged. ;) hehe... 


	10. lets party

Alas! a new chapter! I had a little writers block, so this chapter is a little late! But I hope it's worth your while!  
  
Oh, and i dont own Everwood. Now wasnt that the best goshdarn disclaimer you ever did read?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{County High (A/N: I finally figured out the name of the school!!!!)- Lunch- Wednesday}  
  
Bright and Ephram are walking to the cafeteria.   
  
"So, dude. There's this big party Friday night. Shawn Walsh's house. You wanna come?" Bright asked.  
  
"Uh... I kinda have plans with Madison." Ephram said.  
  
"Well, she can come too! Maybe she can bring some hot college chicks with her!" Bright said excitedly.  
  
"Fine, we'll come. But no other hot college chicks are coming with us." Ephram said.  
  
They found a table and sat down. Bright started stuffing his face with his lunch. Ephram looked on in disgust.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{Brown Residence- after school}  
  
Madison is bent over the kitchen table, wiping it off. Ephram comes in the back door, and sees her.  
  
"Hey sexy." Ephram whispered into Madison's ear as he came up behind her.  
  
"Hi." Madison sighed. She leaned her head back to rest on Ephram's shoulder as he held her.  
  
"I like this." Ephram pointed out, kissing Madison's neck.  
  
"Mmmmm... I like this too." Madison said.  
  
"Listen... Bright wants us to go to a party with him this Friday. How about it?" Ephram asked.  
  
"Umm... Ephram, I don't know..." Madison hesitated.  
  
"You'll be the hottest girl there... I promise. And we can leave if you get uncomfortable. Please?" Ephram said with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"How can I say no to puppy dog eyes? Fine, I'll go." Madison sighed.  
  
"I love you." Ephram smiled.  
  
"I love you too." Madison laughed.  
  
"So, I don't think anyone's home. What do you wanna do?" Ephram said suggestively.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Why, do you have something in mind, Mr. Brown?" Madison played along.  
  
"Well, maybe we could do a little of this," Ephram said, kissing Madison softly,"Then maybe some of this."   
  
Ephram kissed Madison's neck, and she sighed happily.  
  
"I think I can do a little of that." Madison smiled and patted Ephram's butt.  
  
Ephram's eyes went wide, then he smiled.  
  
"What? You have a cute butt. And I have the pictures to prove it!" Madison said coyly.  
  
"Well your butt isnt so bad, either. I like those jeans." Ephram said, eyeing her bottom.  
  
"Now, now. Down boy. Save it for the party. If you're going to be showing me off, you'd better do it right!" Madison said, kissing Ephram's cheek and strutting into the living room, purposely swaying her hips.  
  
"Well I can't save it if you keep doing THAT. You're the devil woman, I swear." Ephram joked, following her.  
  
"The devil, eh? Well I can be pretty bad sometimes." Madison whispered into Ephram's ear in a low, husky voice.  
  
Ephram couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Madison by the waist and kissed her passionately. Madison had been expecting him to kiss her, but she wasn't expecting how great the kiss was going to be. Their mouths moved together, tongues exploring (A/N: ewww tongues!), hands moving frantically. They finally pulled apart, resting their foreheads together. They were both breathing heavily, looking into each other's eyes with desire.  
  
"Wow." was all Madison could say.  
  
"Yeah." Ephram replied, licking his lips.  
  
"Hold it... When did you unhook my bra?" Madison asked, feeling her back and grinning.  
  
Ephram just grinned and pulled Madison in for another mind-blowing kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
CITIZENS! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	11. surprise guest

Mwahahahahahhahhaahhaah!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
{Friday morning- county high}  
  
Bright and Ephram are walking down the hall. Bright is doing most of the talking.  
  
"... So then I said to him 'Hey! That's my sandwich!' and then he just left." Bright explained.  
  
Ephram just smiled and nodded.  
  
"So you're coming to the party tonight, right?" Bright asked, hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, we're coming. But if it gets too... you know... we're gonna leave." Ephram said.  
  
"Leave? Why would you... Oooohh. You'd leave to go do DIRTY things!" Bright exclaimed rather loudly.  
  
"I think the people on the other side of the school didn't quite hear you. Now shut up, Bright." Ephram said, very annoyed.  
  
"Dude, why is it that you get a woman before I do? I mean, you've already done it, like, a zillion times, and here I am, all virgin-y. It's making me sick." Bright said with slight disgust.  
  
"I dunno, man. Tough luck, I guess. But I gotta get to math. Later." Ephram said, walking into a nearby classroom.  
  
"Bye, man." Bright said, walking into the classroom across the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
{Madison's house- early afternoon}  
  
Madison is sitting at the kitchen counter, writing a paper. There's a knock on the door.  
  
"Coming!" Madison yelled, walking towards the door.  
  
Madison opened the door to see Amy on the front steps. Her eyes were tear-stained.  
  
"Um... hi. Amy, right?" Madison said gently.  
  
"Yeah. Uh, can I come in?" Amy asked, her voice wobbling.  
  
"Oh, sure." Madison said, leading Amy inside to the living room.  
  
Amy sat down on the couch. She looked like a lost puppy, just looking around.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Madison asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I know I'm supposed to be in school, but I had to get out of there, and Laynie is away so I can't talk to her. I definitely can't talk to my parents since they'll flip out and Bright... well... I think he'd be the worst one to talk to. I mean, he's so protective of me and all. And I definitely can't tell Tommy. Definitely not. I know we barely know each other, well maybe not at all, but you're the only person I knew who wouldn't judge me or say something until I was finished talking. So if you want me to leave, I will. But I just really need your help." Amy rambled, tears falling down her face.  
  
Madison went and sat down next to Amy on the couch. She awkwardly patted her on the back.  
  
"Well, I can probably help you. I mean, if it's something with school..." Madison said, but was cut off by Amy.  
  
"No. It's not school." Amy said.  
  
"What about... you know... sex?" Madison asked.  
  
"Sort of... but not really." Amy replied.  
  
"Amy, what is it? Did Tommy do something?" Madison asked, concerned.  
  
"No, no it's not that." Amy said quietly.  
  
"You can tell me..." Madison coaxed.  
  
"I-I.....I.... I think I'm pregnant." Amy finally said, letting the tears fall freely now.  
  
Madison gasped and gently held Amy as she sobbed.  
  
~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Ooooooooh drama! OOOOOooooh! 


	12. is she?

SooooooooooOOOOOoooOOOO..... Madison and Ephram are in looooooove, Amy and Tommy have had sex, and Amy thinks she may be pregnant. Wow, this is so messed up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
{Madison's house- Early afternoon- Friday}  
  
Amy is still crying in Madison's arms. Madison is looking a little unsure of what to do.  
  
"I'm sorry for all this... I-I... I just needed someone to talk to." Amy wobbled.  
  
"Oh, it's fine. I was happy to listen. Do you want some tea or something? Tea always helps me when I'm feeling sad." Madison asked soothingly.  
  
"Yes, please." Amy said quietly.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back." Madison said, getting up to go to the kitchen.  
  
Minutes later, Madison re-entered the living room with two cups of hot tea in her hands. She set them down on the table and sat down next to Amy.  
  
"There we go. So... Uh... Do you want to do a pregnancy test or something?" Madison asked carefully.  
  
"I think I should. But could you... you know. Get it for me?" Amy asked, bowing her head down to hide a new flow of tears.  
  
"Oh, of course! I'll run to the drugstore right now. Stay here." Madison said as she went to the front door, grabbed her coat and walked out of the house.  
  
{Drugstore- Early afternoon}  
  
Madison is browsing through the pregancy test section, then just decides to grab a random one. As Madison walked up to the cash she heard someone calling her name.  
  
"Madison! Hi!" Andy said, walking up to her.  
  
"Oh! Dr. Brown! Hello!" Madison said, trying to hide what she was buying.   
  
"I was just picking up an order from the pharmacy. What brings you to the drugstore? Are you alright?" Andy asked, quite concerned.  
  
"Oh, I was just picking up something for a...friend. Yep, that's it." Madison replied, then turned around to purchase the item.  
  
"Oh, okay. Talk to you la--...." Andy said, but stopped when he saw what Madison was buying. "Is that what I think it is?"  
  
"Oh, god, Dr. Brown. It's not mine. It's for... I can't tell you who it's for." Madison stuttered.  
  
Andy still didn't believe her. He stormed out of the drugstore, muttering to himself. Madison finished paying for the test and slowly walked back to her house.  
  
{Madison's house- afternoon}  
  
"Okay! I'm back!" Madison yelled as she entered the house.  
  
Amy was still sitting on the couch, crying. Madison slowly walked towards her.  
  
"Hon, are you ready to do the test?" Madison asked gently.  
  
Amy only nodded. She then got up, took the test from Madison's hands and proceeded towards the bathroom.  
  
"Thank you, Madison. So, it wasn't any trouble to buy this?" Amy sniffled.  
  
"Oh, it was fine. Except that I ran into Dr. Brown and he now thinks that I'm pregnant. I think he's going to kill Ephram." Madison laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "Okay. You can do this! Just pee on the stick!"  
  
Amy cracked a slight smile and went into the bathroom and closed the door. Madison walked back into the living room and sat down. Moments later, there was a knock on the door. Madison got up to get it. She opened the door and saw Ephram leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"Hello, gorgeous." Ephram said, before capturing Madison's lips in a fiery kiss and backing her up against the door.  
  
"We can't. I have company." Madison whispered.  
  
"Oh... Well I can come back-... Amy. Hi." Ephram said as Amy walked into the room.  
  
"Hi Ephram." Amy whispered.  
  
"Okay, well I'll just go. Madison, I'll pick you up at 8 for the party. Bye Amy." Ephram said very quickly. He was extremely uncomfortable.  
  
Ephram hurried out the door. Amy and Madison looked at each other, then went to sit down.  
  
"It says it takes about 15 minutes." Amy said.  
  
"Okay... Are you scared?" Madison asked.  
  
"As hell." Amy replied nervously.  
  
"It'll all be okay." Madison said, rubbing Amy's back.  
  
"Thank you so much for helping me. And... for not telling Ephram." Amy said.  
  
"Well I won't tell anyone. This is nobody's business but yours." Madison said.  
  
They sat in silence for the remaining time.   
  
"It's time. Are you ready?" Madison asked.  
  
"As ready as I'm going to be." Amy replied as they both got up to go to the bathroom.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~***~~~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oooooh! CLIFFHANGER! So... is Amy pregnant or isnt she??????? 


	13. Lucky

So now, we find out if Amy is pregnant or not!! And it's the beginning of the party! Enjoy, citizens.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{Madison's house- Afternoon- Bathroom}  
  
"I can't look. You do it." Amy said nervously.  
  
"Oh... uh, okay." Madison said as she walked towards the stick.  
  
"So... what does it say?" Amy asked.  
  
"It's negative." Madison said, as they both sighed with relief.  
  
They hugged and walked back out to the living room.   
  
"I can't believe how nice you're being. Thank you so much." Amy said, smiling.  
  
"Well any friend of Ephram's is a friend of mine." Madison smiled.   
  
"So, I'll see you at Shawn Walsh's party? I sure need some fun." Amy sighed.  
  
"Yep, I'll see you there." Madison said.  
  
Amy went to the front door and put on her coat. Before going out the door, she turned to Madison.  
  
"Ephram's really lucky to have someone like you. I'm really happy for both of you." Amy said before going out the door.  
  
Madison just stood in her living room, too stunned to move.   
  
{Brown household- evening- kitchen}  
  
"So dad, I'm going out with Madison tonight." Ephram said.  
  
"Ephram, I think I should tell you something... I saw Madison in the drugstore today. She was buying a pregnancy test." Andy said nervously.  
  
"What? Oh god... But I just saw her after school and she seemed fine. And Amy was there..." Ephram said frantically. Then he realised what was going on and half-smiled. "It's not Madison's. But I don't know if I can tell you whose it is."  
  
"Alright. I respect that. I'm just happy it's not for Madison." Andy said, feeling very relieved.  
  
Ephram looked at his watch. He had an hour and a half until he had to go pick up Madison. Ephram decided to go upstairs and take a shower.  
  
{Madison's house- 8:00 pm}  
  
The doorbell rang, and Madison went to get it. Obviously, it was Ephram.  
  
"Hey hottie." Madison smiled.  
  
"Hey. Hope I'm not intruding on something else." Ephram said.  
  
"You weren't intruding. Amy just needed my help with something." Madison explained.  
  
"Something that involved a pregnancy test?" Ephram asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yeah. Wait... how-do-wha.....How did you know?" Madison asked.  
  
Ephram just looked at her. Madison sighed.  
  
"Your dad told you." Madison said.  
  
"Yeah. So... is she?" Ephram asked.  
  
"No. But please don't tell her I told you about this." Madison said.  
  
"But you didn't tell me. I figured it out. Now let's go." Ephram said as he led Madison to his car.  
  
As Ephram drove, Madison kept looking at him, always about to say something, then stopping.  
  
"What?" Ephram laughed.  
  
"You know I'd tell you if I thought I was pregnant, right?" Madison said.  
  
"Yeah of course. Why? Are you?" Ephram asked.  
  
"Oh, god no. But that thing with Amy kinda freaked me out." Madison sighed.  
  
They drove in silence for the next ten minutes, then Ephram pulled up to a house that was spilling with teenagers, most of whom were drunk, and blaring with music.  
  
"Ready for some fun?" Ephram asked half-sarcastically.  
  
"You betcha. Now let's go show me off." Madison smiled, as they got out of the car and walked up to the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ooooh! i bet all of ya are so happy that amy's not pregnant. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. Dance with me

So they just got to the party. yes... also. too lazy to give the beer guys names, so i gave them numbers. yes. thats oh so nice of me. and this chapter is quite... steamy? i think thats the word. dunno.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
{ Party- night- front lawn }  
  
--- Madison and Ephram are walking up to the house ---  
  
"DUDE! YOU CAME!" Yelled Bright, who was slightly drunk.  
  
"Uh yeah. Madison, you remember Bright, right?" Ephram said. (A/N: omg that rhymed! Bright, right...!!)  
  
"Yep. Hi Bright." Madison smiled.  
  
"Keg's inside. Help yourselves!" Bright said as he jumped away. (A/N: Yes, jumped.)  
  
"So... inside? Apparently there's beer." Ephram said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Madison said, grabbing Ephram's wrist and bringing him inside.  
  
They finally pushed themselves through the living room and into the kitchen. There was a group of guys in a circle around the keg. Madison boldly walked over to them.  
  
"How 'bout you pour me a cup." Madison ordered.  
  
"Uh... sure." One of the guys stuttered, handing Madison a cup full of beer.  
  
"Hey, me too." Ephram said, motioning to the keg.  
  
"Brown, this isn't kool-aid." Beer Guy #2 joked.  
  
"Would you just shut up and give him some beer?" Madison said, taking Ephram's hand in hers.  
  
The guy with the pump looked on as Ephram took his hand out of Madison's and slid it around her waist. Beer Guy#1 was dumbfounded and handed Ephram a beer. Ephram smiled and raised his glass to the Beer Guy #1.  
  
"Thanks, man." Ephram smiled.  
  
"Dude, you're woman's hot!" Said Beer Guy #2.  
  
"Thanks." Ephram said, as he and Madison made their way back to the living room.  
  
The music was playing really loud, sending the bass beat vibrating through the house. There were about fifty people crammed into the living room, dancing very closely. As soon as Madison and Ephram had finished their beers, Madison smiled and dragged Ephram onto the dance floor. They bumped and grinded (A/N: ewwwwwwww!) during the fast songs, and pressed against each other during the slow ones. Ephram and Madison were just losing themselves in each other. This was the first time that they'd had wild fun together, and it felt so good. There were so many other couples there doing exactly the same thing, that they didn't feel self conscious of their 'frowned upon' relationship. Hours passed, but they were still in each other's arms, dancing. Finally, Ephram took Madison's hand and brought her outside in the back yard.  
  
"Thank you for coming with me tonight." Ephram whispered into Madison's ear.   
  
"You know I'd do anything for you. Anything." Madison grinned suggestively.  
  
"Oh, I do. And I'd do anything for you, too." Ephram replied, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Madison smiled, and gently kissed Ephram's lips.  
  
"You want more beer?" Ephram asked. Madison just nodded.  
  
Ephram went into the kitchen, and over to the keg. The same beer guys were hanging around it.  
  
"Two beers." Ephram said. Two beers were quickly handed to him.  
  
Ephram started to walk outside, but he stopped when he saw Madison talking to someone. Amy.   
  
"Hey... Uh, hi Amy. Nice to see you." Ephram said, coming outside.  
  
"Hi Ephram." Amy said quietly.  
  
"Heya Skippy!" Madison laughed as she took a beer from Ephram's hand. She seemed a little tipsy.  
  
"Madison, I think you've had enough to drink." Ephram smiled.  
  
"No! Don't take the beer away. Or else I'll... I'll... never sleep with you again!" Madison said loudly.  
  
"Uh, I think I'm gonna go talk to Tommy. See you two." Amy said, as she waved slightly and walked inside.  
  
"BYE AMY!" Madison yelled.  
  
"Alrighty! How about we go sit down on the steps, okay?" Ephram said as he led Madison over to the stairs of the deck.  
  
They sat down on the steps, side by side. Madison leaned her head on Ephram's shoulder.  
  
"I love you, kid." Madison said, partially laughing.  
  
"I love you too." Ephram smiled.  
  
"You wanna get out of here? We could go to my house, get you as drunk as I am, then... well... ya know." Madison said as she ruffled Ephram's hair.  
  
"I think you should go to bed." Ephram said.  
  
"With you." Madison replied, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Madison..." Ephram sighed.  
  
"Oh, come on Ephram. I'm not that drunk. Just having some fun. Something you should do. Now finish your beer, or I'm telling your dad about the party!" Madison said.  
  
"Wow, I never thought I'd hear that. My girlfriend threatening to tell my dad something if i didn't drink. Ah, well. Bottoms up!" Ephram said as he took a mouthful of beer.  
  
"That's the spirit!" Madison cheered.  
  
They stood up and walked towards the house.  
  
"Dance with me." Madison whispered as they got into the living room.  
  
Ephram quickly obliged. She led him onto the dance floor. Ephram placed his hands on Madison's hips as they began to move to the music. Madison looked sexy and she knew it. Ephram couldn't keep his eyes off her. She had her eyes closed and was moving so smoothly. Suddenly, she opened her eyes, smiled and pressed against Ephram. He couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"I think I'm going to have to take you up on your offer." Ephram whispered, placing his hands on Madison's swaying butt (A/N: heehee butts). Madison shivered.  
  
"I knew you'd come around. Let's go." Madison smiled as she grabbed Ephram's hand and led him outside. He stopped her outside the door with a passionate kiss. After a minute or so, they pulled apart, smiling, and kept walking towards the car. They both got in, and Ephram started the car and sped off towards Madison's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OOOOOOOH! Review, my fellow citizens! thankeeee! 


	15. Breakfast, if you can call it that

mwahahahahahhhahaha i feel evil. so i will put an EVIL twist in the story. Yes. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! and you don't know when it will be! it could be in this chapter... or the next one... or the one after that... WHO KNOWS!?   
  
wow this fic has gone much further than I expected. aaaaaah!!!!  
  
~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*******~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{Two Weeks after the party- Madison's house- Evening}  
  
--- Madison is lying in Ephram's lap, and they're watching the Simpsons ---  
  
"Homer is such an idiot." Ephram remarked.  
  
"Yep." Madison agreed.  
  
"I mean... Why does Marge stay with him?" Ephram asked.  
  
"Ephram, are you okay? You don't normally talk this much." Madison said, half-smiling.  
  
"I just... I need to ask you something." Ephram said.  
  
"Okay... Go ahead." Madison smiled.  
  
"Madison... Why are you with me?" Ephram asked.  
  
"The same reason why Marge is with Homer. I'm with you because I love you." Madison said.  
  
"But I'm not like Homer. Am I?" Ephram asked, wincing.  
  
"Oh, no of course not. You're much hotter than him. And smarter." Madison smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Ephram said.  
  
They continued to watch the rest of the show in silence. Ephram gently stroked Madison's hair as she lay in his lap. It was quiet, but it was the right kind of quiet. The comfortable kind of quiet.  
  
{The next day- Saturday- Diner- morning}  
  
--- Madison and Ephram are sitting at a booth ---  
  
"So you're sure your dad won't kill you for spending the night at my house?" Madison asked.  
  
"Well he was with Linda last night, so I'm sure he didn't notice. Now, what would you like for breakfast?" Ephram asked, changing the subject.  
  
"I was thinking of maybe going for the french toast. You?" Madison asked.  
  
"Same." Ephram smiled.  
  
"So you're ordering the cheapest thing on the menu too, I see." Madison smirked.  
  
"Yeah well..." Ephram trailed off as he took Madison's hand in his, "I'd eat anything if it meant being with you."  
  
"Wow. That was both sweet and corny at the same time." Madison smiled, "Nice combination."  
  
"I try." Ephram joked.  
  
Nina walked over to their table. She looked slightly frazzled, and quite surprised to see Ephram holding hands with the babysitter.  
  
"Oookay then. What would you two like for breakfast?" Nina asked, eyeing the couple, trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
"We'll both have the french toast." Madison said, all the while looking at Ephram adoringly.  
  
"Yeah. French toast." Ephram said. He couldn't take his eyes off Madison.  
  
"Alright. It'll be ready soon, since it's a little early for the morning rush." Nina said.  
  
"Okay. Sounds good." Madison said.  
  
"Oh... Nina, this is my girlfriend, Madison. I don't think you two have met." Ephram finally said.  
  
"Hi Madison, I'm Nina. Aren't you the babysitter, though?" Nina asked.  
  
"Yep, that's me." Madison said, looking up at Nina and smiling.  
  
"Okay. Well... I'll just go now. See you kids later." Nina said, walking to another table.  
  
"I love you." Madison smiled.  
  
"I love you too." Ephram said, grinning.  
  
Ephram leaned forward across the table and kissed Madison sweetly.  
  
"Mmmmmmm." Madison smiled.  
  
"You liked that?" Ephram teased.  
  
"Oh yeah. I liked it alot." Madison said.  
  
"Well I can do other stuff that you'll like." Ephram said huskily.  
  
"You gotta stop talking like that. It makes me weak in the knees." Madison confessed.  
  
"Alright. I'll stop." Ephram said indifferently.  
  
"Okay." Madison said.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I didn't mean it, stupid." Madison said playfully.  
  
"I know." Ephram grinned.  
  
"So... talk like that again." Madison said.  
  
"Nah. Don't feel like it." Ephram smirked.  
  
"Mean." Madison pouted.  
  
"I'll make up for it." Ephram said huskily.  
  
"There! You did it!" Madison clapped.  
  
"Dammit." Ephram said, faking mad.  
  
"I love it when you talk like that." Madison grinned.  
  
"Oh really?" Ephram said huskily.  
  
"I can't take much more of this without ripping your clothes off, right here!" Madison said in a mock stern voice.  
  
"I wouldn't mind." Ephram grinned.  
  
Just then, Nina walked over to their booth with their breakfasts.  
  
"Here you go, kids. Enjoy." Nina said as she set the plates down.  
  
"I'm so sorry Nina, but could you just... wrap those up for us? Please?" Madison asked, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Of course." Nina smiled, as she took the plates back to the counter.  
  
Moments later, Nina came back with two doggie bags. Ephram handed her the money to cover it, plus a generous tip.  
  
"Let's go, hot stuff." Madison purred.  
  
They hurried hand in hand out of the diner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
i am SO sorry for the hugeness of the delay! i had major writers block, and i had the flu. bad combination. so please review. please. lol 


	16. Fluff

HEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHHEHEHEEHEHHE!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{Same day-- Madison's walkway- morning}  
  
--- Madison and Ephram are kissing madly while walking up the walkway to Madison's house ---  
  
"Hmmphhp... Keys..." Madison mumbled, as she got the keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door.  
  
They stumbled inside the house, never breaking the kiss. They had gotten really good at this, with all the practice. They maneuvered to get their coats off, and they kicked their shoes off.  
  
"Do you have protection?" Madison whispered, leaning her forehead against Ephram's.  
  
"In my wallet. I've had a condom in there ever since we first had sex. You know... just in case you couldn't control yourself around me..." Ephram smirked.  
  
"You'll pay for that little comment, Mr. Brown." Madison said playfully, moving her hand up his loose shirt.  
  
"Oh really? Can't wait." Ephram smiled seductively.  
  
Madison pressed Ephram up against the wall and kissed him passionately. He quickly responded, turning her around, so she was pressed against the wall. He moved his hand up her shirt, making her moan.  
  
"Bedroom..." was all Madison could get out before Ephram picked her up and carried her to her bedroom.  
  
{Madison's bedroom- noon}  
  
--- Madison and Ephram are asleep in a tangle of sheets and blankets ---  
  
Madison started to stir. She opened one eye.  
  
"Ephram?" Madison whispered, kissing his lips gently.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Ephram. Wake up." Madison said, kissing his lips harder.  
  
"Mmmmppfffft." Ephram mumbled, before opening his eyes.  
  
"This is the second time today that I've woken up next to you." Madison smiled.  
  
"I'm not complaining." Ephram said as he stretched.  
  
"Neither am I. I'm beginning to like it." Madison said.  
  
"Mmm... me too." Ephram said as he leaned over and kissed Madison.  
  
Madison rolled over and straddled Ephram.  
  
"I love you." Madison said, leaning down and kissing Ephram's neck.  
  
"I love you too." Ephram said, rubbing Madison's lower back.  
  
"Your birthday is coming up." Madison grinned.  
  
"Yes, it is." Ephram smiled. He knew what was coming.  
  
"What would you like for your birthday?" Madison asked, tracing Ephram's chest with her index finger.  
  
"Just you." Ephram grinned.  
  
Madison playfully hit him on the chest. Ephram smiled and brought her down to him so he could kiss her.  
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon just laying in bed, kissing and talking. This was their comfort zone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
kinda short, but deal with it. lol just kidding. 


	17. Mistake

Muahahahahhaahahahahahhahaahahhaahaaaaaa!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
{Saturday- Evening- Ephram's house}  
  
--- Ephram walks in the door and finds Andy sitting on the couch, waiting for him ---  
  
"Where have you been?" Andy yelled, getting up.  
  
"Out." Ephram replied as he made his way to the stairs.  
  
"You were gone all night and all day. I think I deserve an explaination. No, wait. I KNOW I deserve an explaination." Andy said sternly.  
  
"I was at Madison's." Ephram said.  
  
"For 24 hours?" Andy questioned.  
  
"Yep." Ephram replied, smiling sarcastically.  
  
"You know, when I said that I was okay with you two having... sex... I didn't mean I was okay with you two going at it every time you get the chance. Which is probably very often." Andy said slowly.  
  
"What do you care?" Ephram asked.  
  
"I care, because mistakes can happen. Big mistakes." Andy said, hoping Ephram would understand what he meant.  
  
"Dad, I'm not going to get her pregnant." Ephram scoffed.  
  
"You never know." Andy shrugged.  
  
"Would you stop? Why do you care? You never cared before!" Ephram yelled.  
  
"I just don't want you to make the same mistake I made!" Andy yelled.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean??" Ephram yelled.  
  
"It means that you were a mistake!" Andy yelled.  
  
Ephram's face fell. He turned around and ran up the stairs to his room. Andy heard the door slam shut. Andy walked over to the couch and sat down, his head in his hands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
{Ephram's Room- Saturday- Night}  
  
--- Ephram's lying on his bed, listening to very loud and angry music. His eyes are closed ---  
  
"Ephram?" Madison said, slowly opening the door.  
  
Madison walked over to Ephram and lightly kissed his lips. His eyes shot open.  
  
"Oh god! You scared me." Ephram said.  
  
"Sorry. Your dad called me. He said you were upset." Madison said.  
  
"Upset? I just found out that I was a mistake, and he thinks I'm upset?" Ephram said.  
  
"Well... How about we do something that will take your mind off it?" Madison said, lightly tracing Ephram's palm.  
  
"Nah. Can you just lay with me for a while?" Ephram asked.  
  
"Okay." Madison said as she lay down next to him.  
  
They lay on Ephram's bed all night, just cuddling and enjoying each other. Finally around midnight, they both fell asleep and dreamt of only each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
sorry its so short.... gah. GAH! 


	18. Touchy Feely

I have no comments to put here.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*  
  
{Ephram's Room- Sunday- Morning}  
  
--- Ephram and Madison are lying in bed, talking ---  
  
"Isn't it weird how your dad knew to call me last night?" Madison smiled.  
  
"It's not that weird. He knows you make it all better." Ephram grinned.  
  
"Aww how sweet! I make it all better!" Madison beamed.  
  
Ephram smiled and hugged Madison closer.  
  
"Your birthday is in three days!" Madison exclaimed as she kissed Ephram's cheek.  
  
"Yep!" Ephram said half-excitedly.  
  
"And I have a present for you!" Madison squealed.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what it is?" Ephram asked.  
  
"Nope! It would ruin the surprise!" Madison said, poking Ephram in the ribs.  
  
"Hmph. Meanie." Ephram half-grinned.  
  
"Aww don't be mad." Madison said, kissing Ephram deeply, "Are you mad?"  
  
"No." Ephram laughed.  
  
"Damn. So I kissed you for nothing!" Madison exclaimed.  
  
"Don't sound so happy." Ephram joked.  
  
Madison smiled and lay her head back down on Ephram's shoulder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
{Monday- County High- Lunch}  
  
--- Ephram is looking for a table. He sees Bright and goes to sit next to him ---  
  
"Hey Bright." Ephram said as he sat down beside him.  
  
"Hey E! Where have you been? I've barely seen you lately!" Bright exclaimed.  
  
"With Madison." Ephram grinned.  
  
"Oh. I see. So you two are still in the sickeningly touchy feely phase?" Bright said with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"You could say that." Ephram laughed.  
  
"Dammit, dude. You're getting more action now than I've ever gotten. Ever. EVER!" Bright yelled.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault, man." Ephram said, taking a sip of his Coca Cola.  
  
Bright just gave Ephram a mean look and continued eating his food. Ephram laughed to himself and ate his lunch.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*  
  
this was terrible. i just needed to update. gah. dont kill me. 


	19. Birthday boy

gaaaaaaaaaah! this one is full of fluff. FLUFF, I TELL YOU!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
{Wednesday- Ephram's Birthday- Morning- Ephram's Room}  
  
--- Madison is tiptoeing towards Ephram's bed ---  
  
"Good morning, sunshine!" Madison beamed.  
  
"Gah..." Ephram mumbled as Madison opened the curtains.  
  
Ephram shielded his eyes from the sudden light.  
  
"Hey! Guess what today is!?" Madison said excitedly.  
  
"Hyper Day? I hear they made it a national holiday." Ephram grumbled, getting out of bed slowly.  
  
Ephram was wearing plaid boxers, and had no shirt on. Seeing this made Madison's heart race.  
  
"Very funny mister. But today... You're 17 years old! And 17 is far sexier than 16..." Madison trailed off, making sure Ephram understood what she meant.  
  
"Mmm... Sexier, eh? Just you wait till i'm 18..." Ephram said casually.  
  
"Mmmmm... So I have a surprise in for me when you're finally legal?" Madison mused.  
  
"You know it." Ephram grinned.  
  
Madison sighed happily as Ephram brought her into his warm and secure embrace.  
  
"How's your day so far, Birthday Boy?" Madison asked, leaning her head on Ephram's bare shoulder.  
  
"Great. But it'd be better if there was no school. Oh damn... It's almost 8:00. I have to get ready." Ephram sighed.  
  
"See, that's where you're wrong." Madison grinned devilishly.  
  
"Huh?" Ephram said stupidly. He pulled back from their hug and looked at Madison curiously.  
  
"I convinced your dad to call you in sick today." Madison beamed.  
  
"Wow. I never would have thought he would do that." Ephram said.  
  
"I can be very persuasive." Madison grinned, as she traced Ephram's collar bone.  
  
"Dirty girl!" Ephram joked.  
  
"Well. You should get dressed, so we can go out and celebrate!" Madison announced, patting Ephram's butt.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Ephram said as he pulled a shirt out from his dresser.  
  
Madison watched as Ephram tugged the shirt over his head. She noticed how it fit his body just right. Her heart began to beat faster. Ephram pulled some pants on. Madison was still watching.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" Ephram asked, highly amused.  
  
Madison started to blush and turned around to hide her face. Ephram walked over to her and kissed her lips sweetly. She linked her arm in his as they made their way downstairs and out the door to Madison's car. 


	20. Drive

{Madison's Car- Highway- Mid-Morning}  
  
--- Ephram is blindfolded as Madison drives --  
  
"So tell me again why I'm blindfolded?" Ephram asked.  
  
"So you don't know where we're going!" Madison replied.  
  
"It's kinda kinky, dont you think?" Ephram commented.  
  
"That too..." Madison said smoothly.  
  
Madison reached out and patted Ephram's thigh lightly. He shivered at the contact. Madison grinned and turned her attention back to the road.  
  
{Gas Station Parking lot- noon}  
  
--- Ephram is pumping gas, while Madison watches ---  
  
"I love watching you work." Madison smiled.  
  
"Even on my birthday? Besides, its not real work..." Ephram said.  
  
"Work is work! Now pump that gas! I'm going to go get a drink. You want anything?" Madison asked while walking towards the store.  
  
"Nah. Thanks though."  
  
"No problem, Birthday Boy."  
  
"Stop calling me that."  
  
"Awww but it's cute!"   
  
"Just go get your drink, would you?" Ephram scoffed.  
  
Madison fake pouted and walked inside the store, purposely swaying her hips. Ephram couldn't keep his eyes off her, so he didn't notice when the tank was filled. The car waiting in line honked and the driver said some very rude words.  
  
"Sorry!" Ephram blushed, as he swiped his gas card.  
  
Ephram got in the car and started it up. Madison came back out and got in. They drove out of the gas station in silence.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa. Who said you could drive now? You don't even know where we're going!" Madison realised.  
  
Ephram just smirked and kept driving.  
  
"How about you give me directions?"  
  
"It's not the same..."  
  
"Tough luck, sweetie."  
  
"Mean."  
  
About an hour later, Madison told Ephram to pull into the parking lot of a very fancy hotel.  
  
"This is where we're going?" Ephram said, dumbstruck.  
  
"You like?" Madison asked, biting her lip.  
  
"Yeah. I do." Ephram smiled.  
  
They got out of the car and went inside to check in, holding hands and grinning like idiots the entire time. 


	21. Honeymoon Suite

{Hotel Room- Mid-Afternoon}  
  
--- Madison is laying on the bed while Ephram looks around the room ---  
  
"I still can't believe you got us the honeymoon suite!" Ephram said, throwing his hands into the air.  
  
"I thought you'd like it..." Madison said, her voice trembling.  
  
"Madison. Of course I like it. I love it." Ephram smiled.  
  
Madison smiled. Ephram walked over to the bed and lay down next to her. He began stroking her hair.  
  
"Thank you for all of this." Ephram whispered.  
  
"You deserve it." Madison smiled, slowly inching her hand up the front of Ephram's shirt.  
  
Ephram took the hint and removed his shirt. Madison gasped. Ephram had been working out. Ephram grinned at Madison's reaction. She blushed and pulled him closer for a long and steamy kiss. Madison pulled away slightly and began unbuttoning her shirt. As soon as it was off, they resumed their kiss. Minutes later, their clothes were all on the floor, and they were both melting into one another.  
  
{3 hours later- hotel room}  
  
--- Madison and Ephram are laying in bed, talking and laughing ---  
  
"I wish I could always wake up next to you. Just like this." Madison said.  
  
"That would be great..." Ephram sighed.  
  
"See, I've been thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Us."  
  
"Are you breaking up with me?"  
  
"Don't be stupid. I was actually thinking the opposite."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I was thinking... Maybe you could have some of your stuff at my house... maybe some clothes, a toothbrush... ya know." Madison suggested, flattening her palm against Ephram's.  
  
"Yeah. I'd like that." Ephram smiled.  
  
"Great." Madison smiled.  
  
Ephram wrapped his arm around Madison's shoulder and brought her closer. They lay there for what seemed like hours. 


	22. Surprise!

hello all! i'm writing this chapter because i got sick and tired of trying to match the drumming part in Smoke on the Water. *stupid cymbols* and me drumming = me hitting the computer table with incredible rhythm. pity i play the guitar so well, since i'd be a kickass drummer.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~**~  
  
{Brown Household- Midnight}  
  
--- Ephram is trying to get into the house unnoticed ---  
  
"Have a good time?" Andy asked, stepping into the living room.  
  
"Crap, Dad. You scared me!" Ephram whispered.  
  
"Sorry. Well...? How'd it go?" Andy asked, again.  
  
"It went well." Ephram grinned.  
  
"Any... details you'd like to share?" Andy questioned.  
  
"No." Ephram said.  
  
Ephram hurried upstairs to his room and got in bed, since he was very, very tired.  
  
{County High- Lunch- Thursday}  
  
--- Ephram is walking down the hall ---  
  
"Dude! Where were you yesterday?" Bright asked, running over to Ephram.  
  
"Not here." Ephram said casually.  
  
"No kidding. Where were you?"  
  
"With Madison... she surprised me for my birthday."  
  
"Dude! That's awesome! Did ya get some action?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Oh, you SO did! Dude! You are the MAN!"  
  
"Uh... Thanks?"  
  
Bright grinned and clapped Ephram on the back. Ephram cringed. They walked into the cafeteria and sat at their usual table. After lunch, they went to their separate classes.  
  
{County High- After school- Ephram's locker}  
  
--- Ephram is putting his books in his backpack. The hall is crowded. ---  
  
"Hey sexy." A voice whispered into Ephram's ear.  
  
Ephram jumped. He turned around to see Madison leaning against a locker, grinning at him.  
  
"Madison... Jeeze you almost gave me a heart attack!" Ephram sighed.  
  
"Funny. You have the same effect on me." Madison grinned.  
  
"Oh really?" Ephram smiled.  
  
Ephram grabbed Madison by the waist and brought her close to him. Madison closed the distance between them with a mind-blowing kiss. Everyone in the hallway was staring at the couple as they made out.  
  
"Who's the hottie?" A guy asked Bright.  
  
"That's Ephram's girlfriend, Madison." Bright replied.  
  
"Daaaammn. How'd he get a chick like her? And why haven't I seen her around here before?" The guy asked.  
  
"You've never seen her cuz she's in college." Bright laughed.  
  
"Dude! Brown is dating a college girl?" The guy asked, his jaw dropping.  
  
"Yep." Bright answered.  
  
Ephram had Madison pressed up against his locker, and they were kissing feverishly, unaware of the audience they were attracting. Ephram finally pulled away, both of them gasping for air. Madison looked beyond Ephram and noticed the circle of people gathered around them. They all started clapping. Ephram turned around to see what was going on, and blushed furiously. Madison burst out laughing.  
  
"Come with me." Ephram said, as he grabbed Madison's hand and led her to a deserted classroom.  
  
"There." Ephram said, before capturing Madison's lips with his.  
  
They made out in the classroom until they heard someone cough behind them.  
  
"Ahem." Mr. Smith coughed.  
  
"Oh. Mr. Smith. Hi... we didn't realize..." Ephram stuttered.  
  
"Of course you didn't realize. Now could you please refrain from doing... this... on school property?" Mr. Smith scoffed.  
  
"Yes, sir. We're so sorry..." Madison trailed off.  
  
"I won't report you two this time, but if this happens again, I'll be forced to take action. Now go home!" Mr. Smith ordered.  
  
Ephram grinned as the couple hurried out of the classroom. As soon as they got outside, they both collapsed, laughing hysterically.  
  
~*~**~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*  
  
well folks, there it is. 


	23. Goodbye, Part 1

lalalalalalala... i have paint on my hands... stupid DNA model.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
{Outside County High- Afternoon- Thursday}  
  
--- Ephram and Madison are still laughing ---  
  
"Did you see the look on his face?!" Madison squealed.  
  
"Yes! I thought he was going to pass out!" Ephram choked.  
  
They started to calm down, so they just sat on the curb. Ephram had his arm around Madison and she was leaning her head on Ephram's shoulder.  
  
"So why did you come here? I thought you hated County High." Ephram asked.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you..." Madison trailed off.  
  
"And..." Ephram smiled, knowing there was something else.  
  
"I needed to kiss you." Madison blushed.  
  
"Thought so." Ephram grinned.  
  
"You know me too well, Ephram Brown." Madison said as she softly punched Ephram's arm.  
  
"Maybe we should go. Everyone's still staring at us through the window." Ephram said, motioning towards the school.  
  
"Haha... Don't these people have lives?" Madison laughed.  
  
"Doesnt seem like it. Let's go." Ephram said, getting up and brushing the dirt off his pants.  
  
"Let's roll!" Madison squealed as she got up.  
  
Ephram just looked at Madison, and she burst out laughing again. To quiet her, Ephram pulled her close and kissed her passionately.  
  
"Mmmmm... That was nice. Let's go, hot boy." Madison smiled.  
  
{Ephram's car- Outside Madison's house- two days later- Afternoon}  
  
--- Ephram and Madison are sitting in silence, and Ephram knows something is troubling Madison ---  
  
"Ephram... I need to tell you something." Madison said, biting her lip.  
  
"Okay... It's not good, is it?" Ephram sounded doubtful.  
  
"Well... yes and no." Madison stalled.  
  
"Are you going to tell me?" Ephram asked.  
  
"Yes... Well... My band... yesterday..." Madison stuttered.  
  
"Madison. You can tell me..." Ephram coaxed.  
  
"My band got a record deal." Madison spat out.  
  
"Oh god, Madison! That's great! Why didn't you tell me?" Ephram smiled.  
  
"It's just... The label wants us in L.A... to live... as soon as possible." Madison said.  
  
"As soon as possible? How soon IS possible?" Ephram asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Well... Next month I'm done with school..." Madison started.  
  
"Next month!?" Ephram yelled.  
  
"Yeah. Next month. And we have to be in the studio recording for about 6 months. Then if all goes well... we'll tour for about..." Madison trailed off.  
  
"How long, Madison?" Ephram persisted.  
  
"We'd tour for about a year." Madison whispered.  
  
"Wow. A year." Ephram sat there, stunned. "So you'd be gone for a year and a half altogether."  
  
"Yeah." Madison said.  
  
"Well it's everything you've ever wanted. So I want you to go for it." Ephram forced out.  
  
"Yeah. Everything I've ever wanted. But you know what this means, right?" Madison choked.  
  
"Yeah." Ephram said, letting one tear fall down his face.  
  
"But we still have a month. So lets make this the best month of our lives." Madison smiled through her tears.  
  
"Yeah, the best month ever." Ephram smiled, taking Madison's hand in his. 


	24. Goodbye, Part 2

lalalalalalalalalalalalala------- had a superhard time writing the tearful goodbye. gaaaah!  
  
~*~*~*~~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next month went by very quickly, and Ephram and Madison had never been more in love. But then, the fateful Saturday afternoon was upon them...  
  
{Airport- Saturday afternoon}  
  
--- Ephram and Madison are just finished getting Madison's ticket ---  
  
"So... Uh... You board in about an hour." Ephram stated.  
  
"Yeah. An hour." Madison tried to smile.  
  
"So... Maybe... We should go sit down?" Ephram suggested.  
  
"Sure. Sitting down is good." Madison nodded.  
  
"Good, cause I like to sit too..." Ephram said awkwardly.  
  
"Uh huh." Madison agreed.  
  
They went to find a seat, and Ephram put down Madison's suitcase. He looked over at her and noticed she was crying.  
  
"Madison. The year and a half will just fly by." Ephram tried to smile, holding back tears of his own.  
  
"But what if it doesn't? What if I come back here and you've moved on, and you've forgotten all about me!" Madison was starting to become frantic.  
  
"Shhhh. I could never ever forget you. You were my first for alot of things. I never forget firsts." Ephram said, hugging Madison close to him.  
  
"How are you so sure?" Madison sniffled.  
  
"What... do you want me to list all my firsts with you?" Ephram asked.  
  
"Yes." Madison whispered.  
  
"Um... Okay. Well lets sit." Ephram said, helping Madison sit down. "Okay... well I'll start with the obvious. My first love, my first 'time', the first time I purposely left clothes at a girl's house, and the first time I realized that a girl could control my life. I'll be here waiting when you get back. Promise."  
  
"Pinkie swear?" Madison held out her pinkie.  
  
"Pinkie swear." Ephram locked his pinkie with hers.  
  
"Absence makes the heart grow fonder." Madison said, letting a tear fall down her face.  
  
"Yeah. It does." Ephram smiled, wiping said tear away.  
  
The couple sat down. Ephram had his arms wrapped around Madison and she had her head on his chest. They were both crying now. They sat like that until Madison's plane was announced.  
  
"I have to go board now." Madison said.  
  
"Yeah... I'll come with." Ephram smiled supportively, taking Madison's hand in his.  
  
They reached the boarding gate, and Madison turned to look at Ephram.  
  
"I love you so much." Madison said, throwing her arms around Ephram and hugging him tightly.  
  
"I love you too." Ephram said, letting a couple tears fall down his face.  
  
Ephram pressed his lips gently on Madison's.  
  
"Here. Open it on the plane." Ephram said, putting a small package in Madison's coat pocket.  
  
"Thanks." Madison sniffled, grabbing her suitcase and heading toward the boarding tunnel.  
  
The ticket checker took Madison's boarding pass, and Madison started walking into the tunnel.  
  
"I love you!" Ephram yelled. He was openly crying now.  
  
Madison turned around, smiled and waved.  
  
"I love you too." Madison yelled.  
  
She kept walking down the tunnel. Ephram ran to the window to watch her walk further. Madison saw him and blew him a kiss. He could tell she was crying too. Ephram put his hand on the glass, and mouthed 'i love you'. Madison mouthed it back as she walked. Finally she was out of sight, and Ephram slumped down on the nearest chair and cried.  
  
On the airplane, Madison was crying as she was looking for her seat. Most of the passengers were looking at her oddly. She finally found her seat, next to an older woman. Madison sat down, and pulled out the package Ephram had given her. She unwrapped it and two things fell out: a box and a piece of paper. Madison opened the paper first. Tears started to fall more freely. Madison started to read.  
  
i like my body when it is with your  
  
body. It is so quite a new thing.  
  
Muscles better and nerves more.  
  
i like your body. i like what it does,  
  
i like its hows. i like to feel the spine  
  
of your body and its bones, and the trembling  
  
-firm-smooth ness and which i will  
  
again and again and again  
  
kiss, i like kissing this and that of you,  
  
i like, slowly stroking the, shocking fuzz  
  
of your electric fur, and what-is-it comes  
  
over parting flesh.... And eyes big love-crumbs,  
  
and possibly i like the thrill  
  
of under me you so quite new  
  
- e.e. Cummings  
  
It was the poem that was carved onto the play structure at the park. Madison smiled through her tears and put the paper in her pocket. She then opened the box. When she saw what was inside, her heart almost stopped. It was a pear cut diamond ring. She took it out of the box, and there was a note attached to it saying 'Madison, will you marry me?'. Madison held in a sob. On the other side of the note was a phone number. She quickly took out her cell phone and called it. Ephram picked up.  
  
"Madison?" Ephram choked.  
  
"Yes. Ephram. Yes. Yes. Yes." Was all Madison could say.  
  
"I love you." Ephram smiled.  
  
"I love you too." Madison smiled.  
  
They hung up, and Madison put the ring on her ring finger. She looked at it and smiled. Madison could tell that this was it. Even though she was going away for a year and a half, she would always have Ephram. Always. 


End file.
